Eyes
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: Each pair of eyes holds a different kind of emotion and Rolo was imprisoned by the affection in Lelouch's eyes.


**This story is dedicated to Rolo who never cared for anyone or anything in the world except for Lelouch and was willing to give his own life to protect his brother. **

Apathy.

That was the only emotion ever shown in Rolo's eyes. Apathy, boredom and coldness.

His expression would always remain the same, never changing.

Not when the Order would assign him one mission after the other based on the absolute fact that he was their best assassin.

Not when the unfortunate targets of his mission would stare at him with nothing but confusion in their eyes.

Not when he would activate his Geass, a power to stop time so indifferently given to him by V.V. when he was only a little child, and then pull the trigger or simply use his dagger to put an end to their miserable lives.

Not a single bit of emotion danced across his face as the blood of his victims would grace his porcelain skin.

And just like he did all the other times, with the same carelessness he accepted a new undercover mission.

He would be playing someone's little brother.

And with the same indifference he accepted the team the Order applied him with.

However, once he came in contact with the subject of his mission for the first time, there was one thing he noticed instantly.

The difference between Lelouch Lamperouge's eyes and those people of his 'team'.

While the eyes of his new brother were loving whenever he gazed upon him, those men's held nothing but fear, disgust and pure hatred for him.

Not that he cared what those low-lives were thinking of him.

He could have them all slaughtered within only five seconds if he so wished but he wouldn't waste his Geass for such inferior people as them, unless it was needed of course.

That mere observation of the difference between the eyes made him wonder if something was wrong with the person they assigned him to, since all other people had only negative feelings for him.

At first, Rolo was finding it so annoying because he simply couldn't understand the reason behind the love in Lelouch's eyes.

But as the days turned into months, he found himself amazed by those eyes.

What amazed him the most was the way the emotions would swirl in Lelouch's eyes, depending on the person he was talking to or the situations going on around him.

From utterly boredom whenever the teacher would ask him a question in class, to fake enthusiasm when the student council would request his presence for another one of the president's silly ideas.

And finally, to anger and fierceness when someone would dare and insult his little brother.

One time he even had to use the hard way to make sure that no one would consider of insulting Rolo ever again.

That single fire that burnt in his eyes whenever it came down to his brother's safety, was able to melt slowly but steadily, the coldness in Rolo's eyes.

It was one of those days Rolo noted for the first time that when he gazed at Lelouch, the blankness would vanish only to be replaced by affection and devotion.

However, one thing was for certain.

The apathy would return with full force when one of his brother's friends wanted to talk to him.

Of course, he always replied but always with the same apathy and coldness.

Only Lelouch was worthy of the emotion in his eyes.

Affection, devotion and love were reserved only for his brother and his brother alone.

--)(--

However, a mission is a mission.

And when Lelouch regained the memories that were erased from his mind, Rolo was obliged to do what he was supposed to do.

Assassinate him.

After all, now that Lelouch remembered that he had a younger sister and not a younger brother, the adoration that once was held in his eyes for his brother would give way for hatred.

And Rolo wouldn't be able to stand that.

That was exactly why he found himself pointing a gun towards Lelouch, ready to kill him before he had time to see the hatred in those brilliant eyes.

What happened next though, was the cause for the gasp that was ripped from his lips.

Lelouch turned to look at him, not faced by the fact that a gun was aiming at his head.

What shocked Rolo the most was that there was no hatred or anger in Lelouch's eyes.

Just the emotions he was used to.

Affection, love, sympathy and a newly added understanding.

"You were used too, weren't you little brother?"

That mere question was enough to make Rolo lower the gun he was holding, both the Order and the mission long forgotten.

His fate was already sealed.

--)(--

Rolo never gave much thought to how he would die, but gazing at his brother's soft eyes for one last time seemed like a good way to go. (1)

He would never let anyone hurt his brother, never.

That's why he had darted in when his brother's ex comrades attempted to kill him.

He only had to use his Geass to fly away with Shinkiro, Lelouch safe and secure in the nightmare's hands.

He used it again and again in order to get rid of their chasers, fully aware of the consequences for using his Geass to cover such large areas.

He didn't hesitate though, since it was for his brother's sake.

Lelouch was screaming at him to stop, but how could he?

How could he stop when Nii-san's life was at stake?

He could feel his heartbeat speeding up, as it was trying to keep up with the pressure he was applying to it.

He knew that he didn't have much time left from the stabbing pain in his chest.

He gasped for air as a coughing fit took over him.

He glanced over at his brother for a second, his eyes even when they were frozen from the Geass, they still held the affection that Rolo had fallen in love with.

He did it. He managed to save Lelouch.

However, he had used all of his energy to activate his Geass for one last time.

The life was slowly draining from him, but he had to land the nightmare before it was too late.

By the time the Shinkiro landed, his Geass had worn off.

Even as black spots were swirling in his eyes, Rolo could still see the disbelief and shock that were evident in his brother's eyes when they fell upon him.

"Rolo…" Lelouch started but couldn't find the right words to continue.

"Thank you." he finally said, tears welling in his violet orbs making his eyes look even more stunning.

'Silly Nii-san (2). Don't you realize that I should be the one thanking you? Thanking you for considering me worthy of the adoration and love in your eyes.'

For the first time in his entire life, Rolo smiled.

It might was a weak smile but it was expressing all the gratitude that he couldn't form in words.

Understanding that, Lelouch did his best to return the smile.

Eyes closing slowly, Lelouch's teary but yet so filled with love eyes was the last thing Rolo saw.

And yet, Rolo couldn't be more satisfied.

His fate had been sealed the moment he saw those eyes.

He knew that they were going to be the end of him, literally, but frankly he couldn't care less.

**THE END**

**I took that phrase from the twilight movie but it just fitted perfectly, so I couldn't resist.**

**Nii-san. Japanese word for big brother.**


End file.
